Amy's Promise
by breep76
Summary: Amy wait!" He yelled, he grabbed my arm, "I love you..." That moment felt so right at that time, so perfect. He placed his warm lips on mine and I sailed off into my personal heaven...
1. Amy's Promise

Amy's Promise

Promise.

That word means a lot to me now.

It seems like I'm always the weak one.

But now I've changed...

I've become something more.

That weakness is now washed away by something.

Love.

Even though I was always weak he was always there for me.

When I felt sorrow , he was always there.

I always promised him that I would love him forever.

When my first love beat me down to the ground, he was always there to pick me up.

Shadow...

This promise is for you...


	2. Shadow's Promise

Shadow's Promise

I really didn't know what the word promise meant until I met her...

She made me a promise that I held in my heart for the longest.

I always thought of her as a nuisance but then I realized that I was always there for her.

I've never seen the true her until he left.

She was so heart broken, I even felt her pain.

It never happens to me this way but...now I know that feeling.

It was buried deep inside me waiting to burst out.

It's almost to that point.

Amy...

This promise is for you...


	3. Lost

Chapter 3-Lost

(Amy's POV)

_This chapter tells how Amy and Sonic broke up then the story gradually gets into ShadAmy._

"Look, Sonic...I think that we should make our relationship stronger...no, wait..." I stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

Sonic and I have been going out for the past 6 months, he's everything I could've dreamed of but he's been acting very weird lately. Every time I try to kiss him he just flinches away as if I disgust him...it makes me sick to my stomach but I just can't stop loving him.

I walked into my bedroom and went to the edge of the bed where my clothes were laying, Sonic and I were supposed to go for a walk in the park. So I put on my pink baggy sweat pants and a white tank top with a pink jacket to go with the pants, to finish the whole outfit I put on my pink and white Nike Air forces.

I took my keys and headed out of the door...I hope nothings wrong...I really hope so...

Sonic kissed Blaze's neck and she moaned, _Amy will be here in a minute...crap._

He pulled back, "Blaze, you have to go."

"Why?" Her look confused.

"Amy's coming and I don't want her to see you." He said looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Okay, are you going to tell her?"

Yeah, I'll call you later so you can come over later." He gave her a quick peck.

"Bye." She mumbled.

Sonic then rushed upstairs to get rid of the lipstick smudges on his face.

I was half way to Sonic's, still I was thinking about what could possibly be the problem.

It irked me, could he be wanting to break up?

Was he ready to pop the question?

Or...did he want to...forget about me...?

All these questions ran through my head and before I knew it I was there and out came Blaze the Cat...from his house...

All of a sudden it came to me, he never loved me, and never will.

I dropped his present to the ground and ran...

Ran as far as my legs could take me.

I could fell the tears streaming down my face...

All of a sudden...I was lost...


	4. Secrets

Secrets

I stopped and collapsed on my knees.

I began to cry my eyes out. Wheezing I grabbed my chest.

"Damn asthma..." I mumbled.

I finally got the strength to stand and a light breezed tickled my cheek, blowing my hair.

_Every time, _I thought, _this fucking happens to me!_

I snarled, I was infuriated.

Never in my life have I felt so much hatred. Tears were still streaming down my now hot face.

I clenched my hand into a fist, then suddenly I heard something rustle up in the tree I was standing by.

"Who the fuck I there?!" I yelled. No answer.

Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Why such foul language...?" A black figure dropped two feet in front of me.

"Shadow...?"

(Sonic POV)

I walked out and saw a red wrapped gift dropped on the ground.

I went up to it and pick it up.

_To Sonic, From Ames_

I grimaced and carefully opened it.

It was a blue chaos emerald, I gasped.

A white piece of paper was taped on the wrapping paper, it said:

_Sonic,_

_Happy anniversary! We've been together for 6 months now and I wanted to give you this...I love you more than you can imagine!!!XOXO_

_Love you to Death!_

_Amy_

My stomach twisted into a permanent knot...

What's this feeling...?

Guilt...?

I took the chaos emerald and shattered it on the ground.

_I don't care about that bitch..._

* * *

(Amy's POV)

"You scared the shit out of me." I had fell back.

"What's up with the potty mouth?" He smirked.

"I'm pissed..." I hugged my knees to my chest and sniffed.

"About?" He sat next to me.

"Sonic cheated on me with a whore..." I mumbled, my eyes filled back up with tears.

"Who was it?" I looked at him and looked into his eys, he was actually listening...

"Blaze." I said in a cold hard voice.

Shadow startled me by bursting into laughter.

This enraged me even more, "What's so fucking funny?" I got defensive.

"He cheated on YOU with THAT? THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!" Tears came out of his eyes also.

I thought about it, "He he...hahahahHAHAHAHAH!!!" I started laughing myself.

I was clutching my stomach, wheezing.

Sonic would put something that ugly over me?

That is fucking hilarious.

After our laughing had calmed down, he got serious.

"Seriously, he needs to stop doing this, I hate to see you in pain like this." His eyes narrowed and he had the faintish blush on his cheeks.

I giggled then got up, he followed.

"Well I've gotta get home Shad, I'll be seeing you." I started to walk away.

"Do you want to...hang out sometime?" He looked down with his w\eyes narrowed and his face a shade of his eyes.

I laughed, "Yes." I gave him a peck on the cheek then left, I looked back and he was gone already.

When I got home, it was dark inside which kind of scared me, I got my key out of my pocket and opened the door...

I was met by a pair of pissed off jade green eyes.


	5. Rage

Rage

I quickly switched the lights on and instantly felt relieved but still angry...

It was _that_ bastard.

"Sonic, what the fuck do you want?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled. I was clueless.

"Did what?"

"MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY!" He clenched his fist.

I scoffed, "Please stop being so damn childish...you should feel guilty for what you did to me." I brushed past him and dropped my stuff in front of the staircase.

"What is that?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You know damn well what it is." I still had my back turned to him, tears were now coming down my face.

He didn't say anything.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH BLAZE!!!!" I yelled.

Silence.

I turned around, "How do you think I felt, Sonic, I loved you with all my heatr, I wouldv'e never hurt you...like you did." I clenched my nails hard into the skin of my hands.

The tears flowed freely now.

"I fell out of love with you..." He mumbled.

I growled, "YOU COULDV'E WROTE A FUCKING LETTER, SENT A TEXT, SAY IT TO MY FACE!!! NOT CHEAT ON ME WITH HER!"

He scoffed, "It's not that big of deal." He crosed his arms.

I glared at hjim, "You would have no fucking idea how much it hurts...what us girls have to go through with your bullshit. You don't know...get out of my damn house." I turned my back on him.

"Whatever." He slammed the door.

I collapsed to my knees.

Why was I still crying...?

I gave him everything...my soul, my love, and my heart.

And this is how he repays me?

I sobbed until my face was completely wet.

I stood up wiping my face with my arm, not caring.

I stared at my phone that I had thrown by the staircase.

I sighed and picked it up.

I stared at it long and hard.

Then I slid it up and started dialing rapidly.

A dial tone then someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Shadow...could you meet me at the coffe shop...?"


	6. Trust

Trust

(Shadow POV)

That call from Amy startled me...I don't know why.

It's like I _wanted_ her to call.

What's wrong with me...?

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I sighed.

Why am I feeling this way...?

I haven't loved in more than 50 years, and the person I did care for took my love with her when she died.

I jumped up and then got in the shower.

I let the warm refreshing water flow through my hair.

Amy is really supposed to be with that faker, not me.

That faker...

I clenched my fist.

I should kill him for what he did to her, Blaze?

Please...how much more downgraded can you get?

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I brushed my teeth, slipped on my gloves and rings then got dressed.

I got my keys and then locked the door then locked the door and I was on my way to the coffee shop.

I couldn't stop thinking about Amy...

Dammit, I think I love her.

I never thought that I'd say those three words.

(Amy POV)

The tears came again.

I don't know why either.

It's like a chunk was taken out of my chest, chewed up and then spit out.

I'm going to have to get over it sooner or later...

I've never cried so much in my life.

Many people have betrayed me, my mother, sister...

Before I knew it I was in front of the coffee shop, I opened and the auroma of coffe filled my nose instantly calming me.

I looked around and then found the thing I was looking for.

Shadow tunred around and smiled, I smiled sadly.

He gestured to come over and I did.

I sat own, "Look, the reason why I called you here is because, I needed someone to talk to and," He interrupted.

"You couldn't find anyone else." He smirked.

"Right and I really don't have anyone else." I looked down.

He lifted my chin with his finger, "Cheer up, do you want anything?"

That cheered me up some...he is amazingly hot up close.

"I just want hot chocolate, that's all."

The waitress came over, "Are you ready to order, sir?" She was obviously trying to flirt.

I snickered.

"Yes, two hot chocolates please." He kept staring at me.

"Is that all?" She was writing frantically on a little pad.

"Yes." Then she walked away.

"Why were you laughing?" He put on an innocent look.

I chuckled under my breathe, "No reason..."

"Right, anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What's been going on in the past three days or so." I twidled my thumbs.

"The Sonic thing?" I cringed when he said his name.

"Yes." I started to sob helplessly.

He put his hand on mine, I looked up.

"Shadow, I don't know what to do! I mean he broke my heart into a million pieces." I sobbed from my chest.

The waitress looked at me with curiosity and then set our hot chocolates down, "Amy, it's not your fault that he did this to you." Shadow squeezed my hand.

"I know. But I can't stop blaming myself, it seems like I shouldv'e stopped the relationship a long time ago, but didn't." I wiped my tears and held up my drink.

"I want to make a toast, I guess to a new beginning." We slameed our glasses and chugged it all down.

Shadow made one last long burp, I laughed my ass off then.

He smirked.

Suddenly all my troubles are lifted and my tears dried up.

I think I'm in love with Shadow...


	7. Surprise

Surprise

**LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! RAPE!**

(Amy POV)

My heart skipped a beat and a half...

What the hell just happened to me...?

I was actually happy for the first time in days.

But I also had a sick feeling in my stomach because...

I'm still in love with that BITCH. (a/n: you know who I'm referring to...)

Yes, I don't know why but I can't get over him and now I sound like a dumb broad right now.

I mentally slapped myself, rain started pouring and soaked all of my clothes.

Not caring at the moment, I kept walking.

I turned into a narrow, eerie alleyway.

Shadow...out of all people, me and him are complete opposites.

I'm still a virgin...he might not be.

He's calm and cool...I'm energetic and crazy.

And he knows how to deal and not go crazy over a girl...

Rustling came from behind me and I stopped and turned and picked up my pace.

The rustling seemed to be following me as I soon started sprinting.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front of me and stood there, I couldn't see his face.

I didn't want to.

I turned around to run away but as soon as I did, another shadow appeared and knocked me on my feet.

I struggled to get up but one of the pinned me to the wall, I screamed.

He put his hand over my mouth, "Look what we have, a little whore." He chuckled, so did his partner.

I finally found my voice again, "I'm not a whore! Let go of me!" I struggled in his strong grasp but I couldn't fight it.

The other shadow started taking off my clothes, I kicked and screamed and soon was muffled by a rope in my mouth.

My hands were tied and my feet.

Both of them started taking off my pants, kissing my legs.

I started to cry helplessly.

"Aw, look man, she's crying" A hand whipped around and slapped me causing my neck to pop.

I sobbed.

One got into my face and he opened my legs, he started licking my private.

I sobbed even more, it felt so wrong.

As soon as he was done, he unzipped his pants and out popped his manhood...hard and big...

My eyes got big...shit...

He leaned in, I closed my eyes.

Suddenly with great force he went inside me, my back arched up and I screamed in pain, he removed the rope in my mouth and placed his filthy mouth on mine.

He kept going in and out of me then he sped up and sped up.

I started moaning...that sick bastard...

He went faster and faster, grunting then he finally spoke, "I'm going to let go!"

My eyes popped open and then with a final scream warm liquid came from where he went in and it squirted all in me.

He laid on me panting.

Suddenly he was lifted off me and there was a deafening crash.

"Hey what the f--" The other was cut off by a cracking sound then he yelled and then there was another crash.

A dark voice, obviously very pissed off, sounded, "Touch her again and I will cut both off your guy's two inch penis' off."

I did not want to hear that word.

I heard footsteps running off.

I sobbed and sobbed and then there were warm hands on my hands, I screamed.

"Shh. It's alright, it's me Shadow." He undid the ropes on my hands then my feet and I still couldn't move.

"Ames, I'm here. It's alright." His hand caressed my cheek and I cried even more with relief and he picked me up and said two words, "Chaos Control."

And then, blackout.

_I'm very bad with lemon's and such so excuse this suckishness..._


	8. Baby's Daddy

Baby's Daddy.

(Shadow's POV)

I ran as fast as I could through the rain.

Chaos Control got me as far as a mile from the hospital.

Rain was stinging my face feeling like a thousand needles.

I didn't care, the one thing I loved was lying half dead in my arms...

Hold on...did I say love?

This rain must be getting to my damn head.

The light of the hospital was blinding compared to the darkness outside.

I burst through the doors into the ER.

"Rouge!" I yelled.

She was in a green nurse's suit and looked up from the clipboard she was holding.

She saw me with Amy and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God what happened?!" She ran up to me.

"She was raped and abused! I found her in an alley across from the coffee shop! I was walking out and--" She cut me off.

"Follow me." She walked me back into a random hospital room and told me to set Amy on the bed.

She got out a stethoscope and put it on her chest, "Hearts okay, just beating fast." She then put a blood pressure strap around her arm, the machine beeped after five minutes, "Blood pressure normal. Okay I'm going to examine her body so you're going to have to step out for a second."

I nodded and then went out, she pulled the curtain closed.

I sighed and slid down the wall, why her...?

I shouldn't have let her walk home by herself.

"Shit." I cursed under my breathe, whoever did this...

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone, I slid it up.

"Hello?"

"Shadow, I heard what happened to Ames! I'm on my way to the hospital!"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Sonic."

I hung up.

Why the fuck does he care?

My phone vibrated again, "Look faker, why do you care?" My temper was getting worse.

"Who the hell are you to say I can't see my ex?"

Dumb ass.

"Because she's your ex, why would you care, you just brushed her off and look what happens when you let something go like that." I could barely contain my voice.

"Look Shad, I don't want to fight, when she wakes up, tell her I said I was sorry."

I sighed, "Another question, why are you just now saying sorry?"

"Because...look I gotta go. Bye." My phone lit up and I shut it.

Rouge came out with tears in her eyes, "She'll have to be here for two days...Shadow, one more hit she would've been killed. Her vaginal area was damaged and she suffered from a broken blood vessel in her left breast..."

"Can she still have kids?" It was an awkward question but I wanted to know.

"Yes, nothing in her uterus was harmed but..." Her eyes narrowed.

"What...?" I already knew what was coming.

"She's pregnant."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "The father?"

Silence.

"Sonic."


	9. Kissed and Pissed

Rage

(Amy POV)

_Dreams-Italic_

Reality-Normal

"_No! Don't!" Amy screamed at the man that was on top of her._

_He laughed manically and went inside her._

"_NO!"_

My eyes snapped open.

I was drenched in sweat and breathing fast.

Shadow was asleep, his head was resting on my bedside.

I smiled weakly and then realized where I was.

In the hospital.

He looked so hot when he was asleep.

I lightly tapped him, "Shadow." I whispered.

He mumbled.

"Shadow?"

He then gave a big yawn and opened his ruby eyes slowly.

I smiled even bigger, the sight of his eyes made it even better.

"I didn't know you were up. How are you feeling?" His voice was raspy and he stretched showing his abs.

I couldn't find my voice.

"Amy? Hello?" He said.

I kept staring at him and then snapped out of it, "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Actually but my shoulders are a little sore."

He smirked, "You need help?"

"Well..." Before I could answer he was behind me and started massaging my shoulders.

It felt _so_ good...

I accidentally moaned...

He stopped and chuckled, "Someone's enjoying themselves too much."

Then he continued and he started rubbing my neck and my arms.

I couldn't take it, no matter how much pain I was in I turned around and I placed my mouth on his.

He tensed up then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and put his hand on my face, "I couldn't hold back either."

I pulled him back for another one, he started undoing my gown, I grabbed his hand, "Shadow! We're in a hospital." I fastened the buttons back.

He sighed, disappointed.

I giggled, "Don't worry, when I get out of here..." I couldn't even finish.

He had gotten the idea and smirked but it seemed like something was bothering him, I could see it in his eyes.

"Shad, what's wrong?" I grabbed his hand.

He sighed, "Ames, I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened and I wasn't there to save you but I promise you," His voice was fierce, "I will protect you."

"From what?" My eyes narrowed.

"Just watch your...friends."

I was still clueless.

"Amy, Sonic raped you."

**SHIT!**

"What?" All I saw was red.

He didn't say anything.

The heart monitor beat faster, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" I screamed.

"Just what I said!" Shadow was getting angry also.

I gasped, "I remember seeing those green eyes, even though it was dark, his eyes always glowed a sickening green. Then that means..." My hand flew to my stomach.

Tears came from my eyes.

Something vibrated in Shadows pocket, he took out his cellphone and slid it up.

"Hello?"

I heard someone yelling on the other line.

"Bullshit. You're not seeing her." He mouthed, "Sonic." to me.

A nurse came in and had a patient bag, she waited until Shadow was done talking.

"Bye." He hung up and sat back in the chair.

Then then the nurse turned off the heart monitor, "Okay are you ready to go home."

I smiled a fake smile, "Yeah."

She turned to Shadow, "I'm guessing you're taking her home."

"Yeah." He still stared at me.

"Okay let's unhook your IV cord, it may sting a little." She pulled it out of my hand and it hurt like hell but I didn't even flinch because I was still pissed the fuck off.

The baby that's growing inside me isn't a mistake...

It's a curse...

But I'm not going to kill it...

I'm going to kill its father...


	10. Wrong Ideas

Wrong Ideas.

(Shadow POV)

The autumn leaves fell in front of me as I walked down the path of Central Park.

Too much shit was happening at once, yesterday Amy got out of the hospital.

I was glad she had stabilized but the fact that she's pregnant makes things worse.

I was planning on going to Sonic's house and just "mingle".

But I didn't know how to "mingle" without bitching...

I roared with frustration and punched a tree placing a dent in it.

Why did he have to do it...?

She didn't deserve, no sixteen year old girl does.

I kept walking and for some reason tears started forming in my eyes.

I didn't know why, I didn't have the slightest idea.

I stopped and stared at the ground.

My tears dropped on my Converse and I didn't sob or breakdown.

I just stood there...

For the first time in years...

I felt sympathy...

I broke off into a sprint into downtown towards Sonic's house...

It's time we had "words".

* * *

(Amy POV)

"Oh my god! I have to PEE!!!" I yelled.

Rouge sat on the couch chuckling, "Amy, you're going to be peeing a lot so you're gonna get used to it."

Suddenly I felt very sorry for pregnant women in the world.

"You need help?" Rouge offered.

"No!" I snapped and then I regretted it, "I'm sorry. I just feel like crap."

Rouge put her hand on my shoulder, "S'okay. Look go pee then take a good nap and call me later, I got a date."

That caught my attention, "Who?"

"Knuckles. He asked me out and now we have a date, he's so sweet Amy and he loves me for who I am and not because of my b--" I pushed her out of the front door.

"Goodbye rouge, I'll call you later." I chuckled.

"Fine, bye Ames!" She waved and then ran to her car, as soon as I heard her pull off, I ran up to the bathroom heaving and then I threw up in the toilet.

I retched and heaved for what seemed like hours then I rested on the side of the toilet, letting the cold porcelain cool my clammy face.

Nine months of torture and this is just the beginning...

I got up and slipped on my coat and decided to go for a walk.

Plus I have to kill a pain in the ass also...

Could my life get any worse?!

* * *

(Shadow POV)

"Hey Shad, what was up with the bitch attitude at the hospital?"

I walked in from the autumn breeze into the faker's house.

"There was no attitude, she just didn't want to see you, that's all." I hung my coat up.

He groaned, "Well, I just wanted to check on her, that's all."

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?!"

"First off, what happened to Blaze?"

"Oh," His tone dropped, "her, well she cheated on me with...Silver." He winced as he said his name.

"Hey, what goes around comes around. Anyways, what did you do last Friday when you broke up with Amy?" I bluntly asked.

His expression was shocked, "Uh, had a couple drinks with a few friends and then that's when I don't remember anything else."

I scowled, "Yes you do. You remember exactly what happened." I got up and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Whoa, take it easy sunshine! What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU! THE REASON WHY AMY WAS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL WAS BECAUSE YOU RAPED HER!" I slammed him again.

I was blinded by fury and my chaos energy was heating up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" I slammed him again.

"**TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH, DID YOU RAPE HER??!!!**"

"ALRIGHT!!! I DID! I wanted to because I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing!" I dropped him and punched his jaw, he spit out a tooth.

I squatted down and looked him dead in the eye, "I swear, if you lay another hand on her I will beat the fuck out of you and cut off your ball sacks, got it?"

"Yeah, just get out of my damn house!" For that I kicked him in the stomach and grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

I looked back at the now knocked out Sonic and mumbled, "You're pathetic."

I slammed the door and when I was about to leave my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Shadow where are you?" It was Amy.

"I'm just leaving Sonic's house. Why...what's wrong?"

"Meet me at the park, please."

"I'll be right there. Are you okay?" I started walking.

"I'm qualified for an abortion..."


	11. Weakness

Weakness

(Amy POV)

I sat in a bench in central park and cried my eyes out.

The nausea was gone and was covered by depression.

I turned and saw Shadow walking towards me, I stood up.

"What do you mean abortion?" He practically yelled.

I sobbed, "I don't want to carry this burden Shadow! Especially when it came from a rapist!"

"Will you listen to yourself right now?! You're about to kill a person and who knows maybe you need to have a baby, maybe you need to go through this stuff so you can become stronger!"

I didn't meet his eyes, his hand clutched my arm.

"Let go of me." I mumbled.

"Look at me!"

"Let go of me!" He let go, I started walking away then I felt the hand on my arm again, he turned me around and he was one inch away from my face.

"I love you Amy."

Before I could say anything his warm lips were on mine.

Never before have I noticed how beautiful Shadow's eyes were.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed my eyes.

He placed his tongue in my mouth and I pulled him closer.

Before I knew it we were on his bed and we were intertwined and he started to take off my shirt.(a/n: Chaos Control...)

"Wait...we cant." I pushed him off.

"Why?"

"The baby, the doctor said I can't be sexually active for a while because of what happened..."

Shadow groaned and collapsed on the pillow.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

I got up and put my shirt on, I felt arms slide around my waist, I chuckled.

His breathe tickled my neck, "I want you so bad." His voice was so sexy.

He kissed my neck and I moaned, "No...we can't. Stop."

He kept kissing it...

I just figured out something...

Shadow is my weakness...


	12. It's Time

It's Time...

(Shadow POV)

(8 months later)

I wanted her so bad but I couldn't because I respect her and I love her too much to do that to her.

When I said those three words to her, it seemed like weights were lifted off of my shoulders.

There was so much I wanted to tell her but I couldn't.

I looked up at the ceiling, Amy was resting on my chest and sleeping peacefully.

Although we didn't do anything, I still wanted her but fought back temptation.

I stroked her hair and sighed.

I had told her that I would father the child and promised it to her.

I quietly got up, careful no to wake her and put on some jeans and a t shirt.

I then put my black trench and Chaos Controlled silently to Angle Island.

As usual Knuckles was staring off into space as if in a trance, "Knuckles."

He snapped out of it quick, "Huh? Oh, hey Shad, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm just kind of bored at two in the morning." I said with sarcasm. "What the hell are you doing up so late?"

"Just thinking and I can't leave this pedestal and on top of that I CAN'T SLEEP CAUSE OF THIS DAMN EMERALD!" His voice echoed through the huge forest.

I chuckled, "You can't stop thinking about Rouge can you?"

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, "Yeah."

* * *

"Well at least she's not pregnant..."

(Amy's POV)

_Green eyes glared at me with an evil smirk on his face._

_Suddenly there was a little girl with pink beautiful locks trotting towards me when out of nowhere Sonic scooped her up and she cried._

_I couldn't move, then with a final scream and poof she turned into a pile of dust._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, in a minute Shadow flashed into view, "What's going on?! What happened?!" He scooped me up in his arms and started soothing me.

I was sobbing, this damn pregnancy was giving me bad dreams now, what's next?

"Sonic...bad dream..he...killed my daughter..." I muttered incoherent things.

"Ames, calm down and take deep breathes then tell me what happened."

I managed to take deep breathes and calm down, "I just had a bad dream that's all..." I wiped my eyes.

"What was it about?"

"It was dark and I saw this beautiful little girl trying to run to me then I saw his green eyes...glaring at me then...he killed her by touching her which caused her to....turn into dust." I leaned into Shadow's chest, he smelled so good.

"Amy, do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Girl." I said surely, "It seems like the dreams are telling me something." I put my hands on my plump swollen stomach.

Shadow stroked my hair and sighed, "Did you ever ever get a gender of the baby?"

"No I wanted it to be a surprise so I told the doctor no to tell me." I laid back down, my spine was relaxing, so relaxing I almost drifted back to sleep.

Shadow slid his hands on my mountainous stomach and cuddled me close.

"Don't leave me." I mumbled.

"Don't worry," He kissed my forehead, "I won't."

Then I drifted off into a very deep nightmare less sleep...

(Shadow's POV)

My phone vibrated, it was a text it read:

_Shadow,_

_This is sonic obviously...well I hope ur srry about today..._

_I will get my revenge somehow..._

I replied:

_Go screw yourself and keep ur fuckin hands off MY girl and MY baby biotch._

I then shut my phone off and threw it in the drawer and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

(Amy's POV)

I woke up again but something felt...wet.

I removed the blanket and there was a huge puddle under me...

Then an intense painful pressure in my uterus formed every ten minutes.

I screamed.

Shadow shot up, "What;s wrong?!"

I screamed, "IT'S TIME!!!"


	13. Explainations

The Truth.

(Shadow POV)

I quickly picked up a now sweating Amy and Chaos Controlled to the hospital.(a/n: he tends to use that a lot! ^_^)

Rouge looked up from her desk and gasped when she saw Amy in my arms.

"What happened?!" Her voice was panicked.

"It's time!"

She lead me over to a wheelchair, I set her in it.

She squeezed my hand, "Don't leave me." She said in a rasped voice.

"I'll never leave you..." Rouge wheeled her off further into the emergency room.

I sighed and collapsed in a chair.

My phone vibrated, a text from Sonic:

_Where the hell are you?! Txt back!_

I sighed in frustration and replied:

_None of ur damn business._

He replied:

_Look prick! I NEED TO C AMY NOW!_

I smirked and put:

_Go screw a pencil sharpener._

I shut my phone off and leaned my head back.

I was worried about the baby and Amy.

(_Two Hours later..._)

My leg fell asleep and I woke up to a light tap on my shoulder, it was Rouge.

"Do you want to see her?"

I immediately stood up.

She lead me to a white room where Amy was holding a....

Black baby?

WITH RED STREAKS?!

Her eyes were wet with tears, she looked up at me...

"Can you explain this?"

_A twist rite? Well rite this moment I'm working on chaps like crazy so yea!_

_Whats Shadow's excuse now...?_


	14. Nevaeh

Children

(Amy POV)

Shadow stood there leaning against the wall as if in a trance.

I stared at him and at the baby in their red ruby eyes.

"Amy I don't know-"

I broke down crying, "Did you rape me?! DID YOU?!"

"No! I never even touched you that night! I don't know what happened!"

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" Deep sobs formed in my chest.

Rouge came in and brushed past Shadow.

"Ames I need to talk to you..."

I was silent and looked down at my baby girl....

"The reason why it looks like Shadow is because, while you were in here from the rape, I didn't want to see you with Sonic's baby, a few months before that Shadow was a sperm donor and I switched the sperms, during your surgery on your ovaries."

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

I sat on top of the roof of an abandoned building.

I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

"Shad, what are you doing up here?" Knuckles sat down beside me.

"I screwed up."

"How?"

"Long ass story."

"I've got time, really I do."

I rose my head and looked at the moon that was now fully visible.

I took a deep breathe and started all the way from the beginning, he stayed silent the entire time but his expression was blank. After I finished his stone face unfroze.

"Wow, you are screwed, did you try telling her that it wasn't you?"

"Yeah, she yelled at me and told me to get out..." I buried my face back into my knees.

"Tell her the truth."

"Yeah, but the truth kills her even more..."

* * *

(Amy POV)

I looked down at the baby girl in my arms, I still haven't named her yet...

"Nevaeh..." She opened her bright red eyes and cooed.

I smiled. I didn't know why I was blaming Shadow for this....

I just can't go up and apologize to him, I'm in a damn hospital...

I placed Nevaeh back in the drib beside me and kissed her tiny forehead.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Shadow walked in and to my surprise....he had...tears?

"I'm sorry." His voice shook with what sounded like a lump in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said softly, I felt sorry for him.

He sat beside me and put his warm hand on mine, "I was going to but I didn't know Rouge had done that to you, I would've stopped it..." He lowered his head.

I lifted his head with my finger, "I wanted this after all." I smiled.

I kissed him tenderly then motioned over to Nevaeh.

He silently walked over and picked her up, he placed his finger in her small hands, she grasped it and looked into his eyes.

It seemed like they shared a connection that I couldn't grasp.

He kissed her cheeks and set her gently in the crib.

"Her name's Nevaeh."

"That's beautiful, it's heaven spelt backwards."

I hadn't noticed that.

Suddenly bursting through the door was the blue prick.

Shadow stood in front of me and Nevaeh, "What the hell do you want?!"

"You..." And he kissed Shadow right on the lips.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH!!!!! See ppls the thing is is that Sonic is trying to get Amy back by making her break up with Shadow so he turned into a gay person, that's ANOTHER twist....I'm killing you aren't I...mwahahahah!**

**ANOTHER CHAPPY IS ON THE WAY!!!!**


End file.
